Two-piece swaged fasteners, commonly referred to as lock bolts, are used to secure a plurality of work pieces together. Typically, swage-type fasteners include a pin member having lock grooves and a lock bolt collar adapted to be swaged into the lock grooves of the pin member by a fastener installation tool. The amount of gap pull out or force exerted on the work pieces is a direct function of the force needed to initiate swaging of the collar. In some applications, such as the removal of a stiff gap in heavy work pieces, it is desirable that the resistance of the collar to being swaged be as high as possible.